


The Boy Who Cried Wolf

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Muggle Stories, One Shot, Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Werewolves, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Remus was four now - a big boy - his father always reminded him.Big boys weren't scared of monsters under the bed?Were they?





	The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I could have made this so much better but, here we are.
> 
> A story in which Remus has been scared of the dark for a long time.  
> He won't admit it but he still is.

"Daddy, can you check? Please?" Remus knew he was getting too old for this, but this time he was almost certain it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him. A shadow flickering over his wall when he turned, the sound of slow, heavy breathing...

"No Remus, I can't." 

Lyall heaved a sigh. He let himself stand in the doorway for a few moments longer, watching those big brown eyes blink at him expectantly. He wouldn't be swayed tonight. No amount of pleading from his son would change his mind.  
Lyall shut the door. the sound muffling as the wood settled. 

"Please." Remus' voice cracked as tears welled in the corner of his eyes as he was left alone in his room, the door firmly shut. His skin crawled woth an odd sensation - the feeling of being watched.

But it was fine. No one could hurt him here. He was safe.

As the shadows on the wall became larger, Remus pulled the covers up to his chin, lips trembling, the "Come back," came out as a ghost of a whisper. 

All too quickly, the leering face of a man could be seen, in the half-light of the moon. His face twisted, bent and distorted by moonlight, the jagged scars leaping from his cheeks and jaw.

Sneering, the man advanced - the last words Remus remembered from that night jarred the rest of his memory as they reverberated off the inside of his skull, echoing over and over... 

"Remember what your daddy used to say about the boy who cried-"

The word 'wolf' stuck to the back of Remus' throat as he screamed himself hoarse, barely registering the steady drip of blood as it hit the carpet.


End file.
